


Не такая уж и романтичная история про Мечника и Кока

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, also playing around with the formatting, usopp's pov to be precise, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...потому что сам был тому свидетелем, рассказчиком и пострадавшим, Усопп, Храбрый Воин Моря.<br/>Санджи любит Зоро. Зоро любит Санджи. Они, что очевидно, невыносимо, безответно влюблены друг в друга.<br/>Усопп считает, что может как-то помочь делу. Ему действительно стоит получше развивать свой инстинкт самосохранения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не такая уж и романтичная история про Мечника и Кока

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Not-So-Romantic Tale of the Swordsman and the Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728252) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



> От переводчика: спасибо Lakimi за помощь с вычиткой!

\- Я вышибу тебе мозги.

Раздается звук вытягиваемого из ножен меча.

\- Я бы вернул любезность, но, к сожалению, у тупого маримо нет мозгов, которые я могу вышибить.

Своеобразный, уже знакомый звук, с которым ботинок встречается с лезвиями…

\- Тупой эро-кок.

Глухой стук, словно чьи-то ноги бьют по палубе излишне сильно.

\- Тупая водоросль.

\- Ты дважды сказал “тупая”, неужели так трудно придумать новое оскорбление, завитушка?

\- Заткнись, чертов мечник, уж кому-кому, но не тебе комментировать мои бро…

\- А НУ ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ, ОБА! - рявкает с верхней палубы Нами, и драка резко прекращается.

Зоро и Санджи свирепо смотрят друг на друга.

Несколько лет назад Усопп бы не обратил на это внимания. Но не теперь. К несчастью. Он поднимает глаза от своего нового изобретения и видит, как Санджи потирает щеку в том месте, где Зоро умудрился задеть его рукоятью катаны. Санджи неосознанно облизывает губы, и взгляд Зоро прикипает к мелькнувшему языку, после чего Зоро замирает и так меняется в лице, словно с трудом сдерживает желание прыгнуть на Санджи  и отнюдь не с целью подраться. Совсем. Зоро добрую минуту таращится на губы Санджи, и температура рядом с ними будто подпрыгивает сразу на пару градусов.

Усопп глубоко, мученически вздыхает и возвращается к изобретению.

 

+

_Жил-был безмозглый маримо с волосами зелеными, будто лужайка. Как-то раз он присоединился к команде корабля, принадлежавшего храбрейшему воину всех морей и океанов, и встретил рассеянного кока с бровями, словно завиток на дьявольском фрукте._

 

+

 

Операции дают имя “Помочь Зоро и Санджи забраться друг другу в штаны”. Усопп сам предлагает это грандиозное (хотя, стоит признать, довольно громоздкое) название.

\- Я в деле, - с готовностью сообщает Нами, что совсем не удивительно. В команде она одна из самых наблюдательных и, должно быть, страдает так же, как и Усопп в те моменты, когда Санджи и Зоро генерируют вокруг себя столько сексуального напряжения, что дали бы фору всему населению Лапана в брачный сезон, но упрямо не предпринимают никаких действий.

А вот Робин не разделяет общий восторг, что удивительно.

\- Ну и ну, Усопп, - говорит она, и ее вечная полуулыбка становится слегка насмешливой, - а тебе не кажется, что Санджи и Зоро  найдут все это, так сказать, слегка… неуместным?

Звучит угрожающе, и Усопп в ответ нервно смеется.

\- Ха-ха, да мы же просто немного взбодрим жизнь на Саузанд Санни, Робин, океан бесконечен, а что из себя представляет храбрый воин моря, если он время от времени не бросает вызов смертельной опасности... пожалуйста-не-говори-Зоро-и-Санджи.

Робин посмеивается, но больше ничего не говорит.

Ладно, возможно, Усопп немного вмешивается не в свое дело. Сует нос, даже можно сказать. Но кто бы поступил иначе, проводи он столько же времени в непосредственной близости с двумя этими придурками?

Представьте себе жизнь на корабле. Парус поднят, а ветер такой сильный, что тебя несет вместе с ним, и ты очень, крайне взбудоражен при виде летающих над головой чаек и Веселого Роджера, развевающегося на ветру, когда корабль разворачивается, и поток воздуха бьет в лицо. Все для тебя в новинку. Это станет лучшим приключением в твоей жизни. И вот ты ждешь, ждешь, ждешь, а корабль все никак не отчаливает, а лишь покачивается у причала уже вечность, но ты знаешь, чувствуешь всем своим существом, что он вот-вот улетит к горизонту, но это все никак не происходит.

Вот на что похожи со стороны отношения Зоро и Санджи. 

Зоро вздыхает по Санджи, Санджи по уши влюблен в Зоро, но они оба каким-то образом умудряются не замечать обоюдный интерес друг к другу.

И Усоппу приходится лицезреть все это воочию.

Поначалу исключительно из инстинкта самосохранения он лишь наблюдал. Все, чего он хотел - немного тишины и покоя, пока он мастерит новое изобретение, но ему не познать значения этих слов до тех пор, покуда Зоро и Санджи не осознают, что хотят надрать друг другу задницы куда меньше, чем просто хотят задницы друг друга.

Но потом любопытство взяло верх. Часть него, та часть, что любит слова независимо от стоящей за ними правдой, требовала приложить руку к концовке истории-любви-что-еще-не-случилась. В конце концов, храбрейший воин моря не может существовать без окутывающего его шлейфа из легенд, а романтика всегда отлично продается, о чем говорят книжные полки Нами и Фрэнки.

Кстати о Фрэнки.

\- Это так прекрасно, - говорит Фрэнки, и слезы рекой текут у него из глаз. - Пока мы говорим, мысленно я уже пишу супер-балладу о любви братца кока и братца мечника, где моя гитара?

\- Фрэнки-сан, а ты когда-нибудь подумывал сыграть дуэтом? - присоединяется Брук. - Скрипка неплохо подходит для исполнения серенады.

\- Я не очень хорошо знаком с психологической подоплекой человеческого совокупления,  - говорит Чоппер, пока Фэнки и Брук гудят на заднем плане, - но если Санджи и Зоро станут меньше драться друг с другом, я сделаю все, что в моих силах! И помогу, как ты говоришь “забраться им друг другу в штаны”!

В этот момент улыбка Робин словно становится чуточку более зловещей, и Усопп вздрагивает, решив впредь думать дважды, прежде чем расширять словарный запас Чоппера определенными выражениями.

Луффи, совершенно не замечающий возрастающего вокруг него напряжения, потому что он Луффи, смеется и говорит:

\- Не понимаю, зачем это нужно, но счастливый Санджи готовит вкуснее, так что вперед!

Усопп радостно вскидывает кулак и старательно игнорирует взгляд Робин, взгляд человека слишком довольного и слишком много знающего.

 

+

 

_Узрите же брачные игры Тупициус Мечникуса и Эрос Кокуса, собрано и задокументировано Усоппом, Величайшим Исследователя Моря, Дипломированным Специалистом._

_Обед. Эрос Кокус несет еду, собственноручно приготовленную, в воронье гнездо, где в настоящий момент расположилась его возлюбленная пара, Тупициус Мечникус. Это важный шаг, поскольку доказывает способность Эрос Кокуса обеспечить пищей не только его будущую пару, но и будущее потомство от пары, таким образом демонстрируя Эрос Кокуса в качестве привлекательного партнера для спаривания._

_Тупициус мечникус демонстративно игнорирует Эрос Кокуса, лишь время от времени ворча что-то в ответ, но продолжая осуществлять приводящую в ужас активность, которую ошибочно называет тренировкой. Может показаться, что это отрицательный ответ на брачный призыв Эрос Кокуса, но если присмотреться повнимательнее, то обнаружится, что Тупициус Мечникус просто проявляет себя как сильного вожака, способного защитить будущую пару._

_И вот наступает момент, когда типичные представители своего вида, живущие с целью спариться и продолжить род, должны заметить это откровенное взаимное неравнодушие и сексуальный интерес друг друга и логичным образом скрепить свои взаимоотношения. Желательно - в самом дальнем, темном углу корабля, подальше ото всех и в то время, когда все уже спят._

_Эрос Кокус и Тупициус Мечникус же не относятся к нормальным особям._

_Эрос Кокус устраивает целое шоу, принимая оскорбленный вид, но не забывает исподволь оценить бесстыдную демонстрацию голой кожи, мускулов и пота. Тупициус Мечникус отвечает ему той же монетой, хотя откровенно распушает хвост, ощущая пристальное внимание._

_Если приглядеться, то можно заметить, как на безопасном расстоянии от них Храбрус Усоппус раздраженно вздыхает._

_Разумеется, будучи не в состоянии направить в нужную сторону свое сексуальное напряжение, Тупициус Мечникус и Эрос Кокус вскоре начнут драться с таким жаром, что дадут фору схватке между Акаину и Аокиджи, и в процессе погубят мир и человечество в целом, истребив последних представителей нашего вида, словно Апокалипсис._

_Quod Erat Demonstrandum. Что и требовалось доказать._

 

+

 

\- Да ладно, Зоро, разве тебе не хочется угостить даму стаканчиком горячительного?

Зоро смотрит так, словно она только что предложила ему веселья ради отрубить себе руки и ноги.

\- Разве тебе не хочется сесть где-нибудь в другом месте?

Нами опирается на стол, качнув бедрами так, чтобы максимально выгодно показать  свое декольте, не загремев при этом в тюрьму за непристойное поведение.

\- Нет, - отвечает Нами, голос у нее хриплый и чувственный, - мне и тут отлично.

И ей действительно отлично.

Чего и следовало ожидать от главного приспешника Великого капитана Усоппа.

Единственного приспешника, учитывая обстоятельства. Пару дней назад Усоп озвучил детали своего плана и попросил помощи, но очень быстро стало ясно, что только Нами принесет ощутимую пользу, потому что:

  * Луффи трижды прослушал план от Усоппа и еще три раза - от Нами, после чего он сначала рассмеялся, потом поковырял в носу и спросил: “загадочный план, ха-ха, почему же ты сразу не сказал, Усопп?”
  * Фрэнки предложил построить огромного, эффектного, трехголового робота (с уникальной прической на каждой голове), и сама-то по себе задумка отличная, но к плану имеет очень мало отношения.
  * Чоппер прекрасно понял основную идею, но не смог соврать даже на репетиции, рассказывая правду всему миру через сложно интерпретируемый танец с вилянием задом и экспрессивным хлопаньем копытами (“твоя просьба о помощи вовсе не радует меня”).
  * Брук, очевидно, рассматривал все происходящее лишь как безобидное развлечение, а не как насущный вопрос жизни и смерти, и умудрился отпустить одну за другой три скелетные шуточки, после чего Нами пинком выкинула его с камбуза.



Робин, конечно, сильно бы помогла, но она с самого начала вела себя до странного равнодушно, и Усопп решил считать большой удачей хотя бы то, что он еще не проснулся однажды утром с тремя торчащими из груди мечами и парой дизайнерских туфель, выламывающих ему ребра.

Ну и ладно. Все, что ему нужно  - это Нами. Шаг первый - операция “Ревность”.

На деле Усопп пихает Санджи в бок и притворяется удивленным:

\- Эй, посмотри-ка, а это случаем не Нами с Зоро?

Санджи поворачивается, вглядывается в толпу и вскидывает бровь.

\- Да, судя по всему, - говорит он, и Усопп почти слышит, как у Санджи в мозгу переключается тот самый рубильник, отвечающий за часть, что превращает его в нелепого придурка, снедаемого любовью, когда поблизости оказывается любая представительница женского пола.

Опаньки.

\- Нами-сан! - Санджи вскакивает на ноги и машет рукой. - Что за прекрасный поворот судьбы позволил нам снова встретиться здесь сего…

Санджи издает глухое “уфф”, когда Усопп зажимает ему рот ладонью. Так не пойдет. По плану в баре они должны были “случайно” наткнуться на Нами и Зоро, которые, казалось, пошли на свидание, и наблюдать за ними издалека, пока Санджи осознает свои явные романтические чувства к Зоро, и Усопп мысленно поздравил бы себя с успехом. Но… все пошло не так.

\- Что за херня, длинноносый...

\- Нам нельзя идти к ним! - проговаривается Усопп в панике.

Санджи рычит:

\- Почему нет? Если маримо только посмеет протянуть к Нами-сан свои руки...

\- Потому что… - настаивает Усопп, мучительно напрягая свой гениальный мозг, который, вроде бы, поднаторел в выдумывании отговорок, - тебе не кажется, что они… ну... что им не хочется, чтобы их отвлекали? Выглядит так, будто они... наслаждаются обществом друг друга, как думаешь?

Нда. Даже Чоппер бы сообразил, что “наслаждаются общество друг друга” - грандиозное преувеличение. Зоро отползает подальше от Нами, и на лице у него то самое напряженное выражение, которое обычно появляется перед схваткой с грозными соперниками вроде Михоука. 

Ну, в любом случае это не имеет значения. Санджи уже потерян для общества.

 - Эй, маримо! - кричит Санджи, и в глазах у него огонь. В буквальном смысле огонь. Усопп на всякий случай отступает подальше от находящегося поблизости алкоголя.

\- Чё? - рычит Зоро через весь бар, посылая в сторону Санджи убийственные взгляды и полностью игнорируя Нами. - Что ты тут забыл, дерьмокок?

\- Это моя фраза! - Санджи мчится к нему, на них оборачиваются несколько человек.  - Если ты только посмеешь запятнать красоту Нами-сан своими грязными руками!

\- Да у меня в жизни бы не возникло желание с такими намерениями трогать эту ведьму!

\- Я тебе говорил не называть ее так!

Усопп встречается глазами с Нами в другом конце бара, и она, признавая поражение, качает головой.

Ладно, предположим, Усопп не очень хорошо продумал этот  план. 

 

+

 

 Судовой журнал Усоппа, день 1216.

 

13:45

Внезапно напал морской дозор. В зоне видимости с Санни по меньшей мере три галеона.

 

13:49

Зоро, Санджи и Луффи пошли разбираться с дозорными. Остальная команда продолжает заниматься своими делами, полагая, что троих вышеупомянутых членов команды должно хватить для сдерживания угрозы.

Сижу за бочками. Веду запись с места, дающего хороший обзор. И нет, я не прячусь.

 

13:55

Шальная пуля задела Зоро правую щеку, прочертив тонкую царапину перпендикулярно его шраму на глазу. Дозорный должно быть подумал, что у него там слепое пятно; скорее всего случайный удачный выстрел. На самом деле у Зоро нет слепых пятен, как однажды было установлено с помощью тухлого яйца и розовой рогатки. Затылок все еще побаливает от одного только воспоминании о том инциденте.

Дозорный выведен из строя окончательно и бесповоротно. Покойся с миром.

 

14:02

Судя по всему дозорный был выведен из строя ударом в голову, отчего его выбросило за борт с другого конца галеона. Санджи подозрительно чрезмерно сильно пнул полумертвого противника, и, вполне возможно, это продиктовано личной местью. Теория: Санджи каким-то образом увидел, что дозорный выстрелил в Зоро, отчего пришел в ярость и, будучи ослепленным тревогой и инстинктом защищать, разобрался с ним самую чуточку жестче необходимого.

 

14:17

Состоялся следующий разговор, дословно:

\- Неплохо выглядишь.

\- Заткнись.

\- Не, серьезно, эта царапина даже украсила твое уродливое лицо. Ты подумай, если получить симметричную на левую щеку…

\-  Пф. Продолжи, и у тебя появится такая же.

\- … просто будь поаккуратнее в следующий раз, чертов мечник.

Теория фактически подтвердилась. Я гениален. Рассматриваю потенциальное владение скрытым талантом предсказания как верхушку восхитительных способностей меткой стрельбы.

 

14:23

Луффи только что затопил один из галеонов. Зоро и Санджи соревнуются на скорость, кто быстрее потопит остальные. Монстры.

 

14:30

Двумя камнями подстрелил дозорного-мечника в шею, но перед этим он успел взмахнуть своей саблей и глубоко рубануть Санджи по спине.

Чуть не обделался от страха! Но, как оказалось, не сильнее Зоро. Санджи вскочил на ноги через секунду, однако в следующий момент сабля дозорного распалась на две части, Шусуй проткнул ему бедро, Вадо прижалось к шее и процарапало кожу.

Теория… ну понятно. Даже писать не стоит.

Зоро пробормотал что-то, низким, устрашающим тоном. Не завидую дозорному, который после этого обмочился и упал в обморок.

 

14:42

Противник отступил.

 

14:43

Состоялся следующий разговор, дословно:

\- Следи за тем, что происходит у тебя за спиной.

\- Это твоя задача, водоросль. Прекращай сачковать.

\- Я не шучу! Не ослабляй защиту. Я не могу всегда…

\- О, маримо, ты такой милый, когда беспокоишься.

Зоро приобрел любопытный оттенок красного. К сожалению, Санджи, как всегда невыносимо рассеянный, ушел с довольной усмешкой.

Теория подтвердилась целиком и полностью. Рассматриваю идею после выхода на пенсию делать карьеру провидца.

 

+

 

Возможно, попробовать вывести из себя Санджи - был не самый лучший план действий.

Ясно, как божий день, что Санджи - эмоциональный и порой выдает противоположные реакции, и попытаться взбесить его таким образом - это все равно, что зажечь костер и ожидать, что загорится только одна ветка, или поставить перед Луффи гору мяса и надеяться, что он откажется и станет есть одну только рыбу. Операция “Ревность” была обречена на провал с самого начала.

Тем не менее, Усопп умеет приспосабливаться. Он готов к неудачам, как готовы к ним все Великие Лидеры, так что они меняют точку приложения усилий.

\- Вот так, - Усопп завершает свою в деталях продуманную историю о том, как Брук защищал Санни, когда все остальные были далеко, и в одиночку сражался с гигантским ядовитым светлячком, который, как всем известно, является исконным обитателем Гранд Лайна, и ничего Усопп не придумывал.- Я понял, что ему необходим крепкий ночной сон, а мне все равно надо кое-что доделать в новом Кабуто, так что я заменю его сегодня на ночном дежурстве.

\- Ага, - только и говорит Зоро и возвращается к тренировкам.

Как видите, Зоро простой парень. Он прет напрямик, видит мир только черно-белым, и щеголяет таким своеобразно привлекательным простодушием, что базируется на принципе а) втыкать острые штуки в плохих людей, и принципе б) не втыкать острые штуки в хороших людей. Подобная прямолинейность мышления делает его немного несообразительным в таких тонких материях как чувства, но тут на сцене появляется Усопп.

Он не рубит с плеча. Он не отвлекает Зоро, когда тот приступает к своей ночной тренировке - вместо этого он чинит Кабуто и ждет, пока Зоро закончит, а потом протягивает ему пиво.

\- Спасибо, - буркает Зоро и тут же большими глотками отхлебывает из бутылки.

После тренировки Зоро спокойный, более мягкий; Усопп бы даже сказал (мысленно - ради собственной же безопасности), что он… послушный.

Эта мысль придает Усоппу достаточно смелости, чтобы сесть рядом с Зоро и начать:

\- Итак, Санджи...

Настроение Зоро почти визуально за десятую долю секунды меняется от “собираюсь пойти в кроватку и поскорее свернуться калачиком” до “готов порубить тебя на кусочки и скормить остатки морским королям”, стоило только Усоппу произнести имя.

\- Что с ним?

Не послушный. Совсем не послушный. Усопп мысленно убирает это слово как можно дальше из профиля Зоро в своем внутреннем справочнике.

\- Ничего, я просто… размышляю вслух.

\- О чем?

«О том, как ты смотришь на него, когда думаешь, что никто не видит», мог бы сказать Усоппу, но ему хочется, чтобы к концу их разговора его голова по-прежнему оставалась на плечах, а конечности все так же крепились к телу, так что он ограничивается простым:

\- Как думаешь, Санджи сексуальный?

Бутылка пива со стуком падает из рук Зоро на пол.

Усопп смотрит, как она катится по вороньему гнезду, оставляя за собой извилистый след из пены, в то время как между ними опускается неловкая тишина.

Бутылка ударяется о стену, и Усопп неуверенно бормочет:

\- Ну ты знаешь, Санджи, он ведь такой… он элегантно одевается, и причесывается каждый день, и покупает дорогие одеколоны, отчего от него пахнет даже приятнее, чем от девушек…

Он рискует взглянуть на Зоро, который, оказывается, таращился на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- А еще он сильный, да, - продолжает Усопп, потому что… его задумка работает? Серьезно? Зоро еще не пырнул его мечом, но смотрит на Усоппа с тем же вниманием, с каким обычно полирует катану, - и он, определенно, без труда держится наравне с тобой, ну, в боевом мастерстве, а еще в выносливости. Ну ты понимаешь. И он классно готовит! Никогда не останешься голодным... с ним...

Он затихает, потому что Зоро по-прежнему не отвечает. Неужели… неужели он сломал Зоро? Надо звать Чоппера?

Усопп подавляет страстный порыв сбежать подальше и вместо этого, чтобы успокоиться, начинает считать от ста до нуля, где-то в районе сорока Зоро опускает взгляд и мрачно роняет:

\- Прости. 

Не… не совсем тот ответ, которого ждал Усопп.

\- Э-э?

\- Прости меня, - повторяет Зоро и старательно смотрит куда угодно, только не в глаза Усоппу, - я не думал… что кок нравится тебе, - он делает паузу и произносит слова, будто не в полной мере знаком с концепцией эвфемизма, - в этом смысле.

В мозгу Усоппа случается короткое замыкание.

\- НЕТ!  - Усопп отплевывается в отвращении и перебарывает острое желание найти ближайшее окно и выброситься за борт, ведь, ну, это все равно, что трахаться с собственным братом!

\- Я не… Санджи… мне не! Ты!

Невероятно, но Зоро бледнеет еще сильнее.

\- Тебе нравлюсь я.

Этот разговор принимает настолько нелепый поворот, что на его фоне чувство направления Зоро начинает казаться таким же безошибочным, как и карты Нами. Зоро целиком и полностью упускает суть диалога, так что единственный возможный выход - это застонать и возмущенно свалить куда подальше. Что Усопп и претворяет в жизнь. С апломбом.

\- Боже мой. Знаешь, просто забудь!  Что б еще хоть раз Великий Капитан Усопп и его восемь тысяч… нет, восемь миллионов его легионеров попытались тебе помочь!

Он бурей вылетает из вороньего гнезда, не забыв специально посильнее хлопнуть дверью, оставляя за ней растерянного Зоро.

 

+

 

_Заходят как-то в бар кок, мечник и снайпер._

Вот и все. Вся шутка. Если вы ищете ее окончание, то им станет жизнь снайпера.

 

+

 

\- Эй, - зовет Санджи команду, запрыгивая на палубу Санни, - я наконец-то нашел нашего потеряшку.

Зоро, не отставая, следует его примеру и хмурится, но по-прежнему стоит очень близко к Санджи.

\- Я не потерялся.

Санджи фыркает.

\- Ну тогда объясни, зачем ты стоял на утесе посреди леса, разглядывая берег.

\- Ха, потому что я как раз туда направлялся.

\- Только берег, где пришвартовалась Санни находился совсем в другом месте. На другой стороне острова, если быть точным. Или ты искал, где посветлее? Может, для фотосинтеза зеленого моха на твоей голове...

\- Зоро, Санджи-кун!  - кричит Нами, очевидно, в попытке прервать их спор.  - Фейерверки вот-вот начнутся!

Зоро и Санджи прекращают ругаться, но продолжат обмениваться оскорблениями себе под нос.

Усопп печально думает, что все потеряно, несмотря ни на что.

Сейчас они находятся на удивительно мирном острове, далеком от всякого влияния Мирового Правительства. Жители дружелюбны, с распростертыми объятьями принимают и торговцев, и пиратов, и, кажется, готовы устраивать праздничные застолья по малейшему поводу. 

Однако, сегодня со всех сторон особенный случай. У одного из старейшин деревни День рождения, и, по словам односельчан, они отмечают его грандиозными фейерверками. Также жители обещали, что фейерверки будут отлично просматриваться даже с палубы кораблей, пришвартованных на восточной стороне острова.

Поэтому-то пираты Соломенной шляпы собрались сегодня ночью на Санни, предварительно приготовив еду и выпивку. Звезды раскрашивают небо маленькими крапинками света, освещая улыбающиеся лица членов команды, пока они ждут начала запуска первого фейерверка, и настроение такое хорошее и безмятежное, можно даже сказать, романтичное.

С громким хлопком взрывается первый фейерверк.

\- Йоохху! - кричит Луффи и радостно хлопает в ладоши вместе с Чоппером. Фрэнки начинает вставать в разные позы на потеху Робин, но вскоре их голоса тонут в повторяющихся «ба-бах! ба-бах!» фейерверков,  взрывающихся множеством цветов. Все моментально отвлекаются на шоу, но вскоре Зоро и Санджи отвлекаются на… другое.

Усопп замечает их уголком глаза. Они пререкаются, снова. Судя по всему, Санджи заметил, что зеленый фейерверк напомнил ему цвет волос Зоро, поэтому он такой маленький и жалкий, на что Зоро отвечает чем-то таким же обыденным, после чего они опять увлекаются очередным нелепым спором.

У Усоппа в этот момент опускаются руки. Он сделал все, что мог, исчерпал все свои ресурсы, но даже его гениальные планы не могут свести этих двоих. Может быть, подсказывает его негативная часть, может быть, им не суждено. Может быть, их истории любви предназначается остаться неоконченной, собранием упущенных “что-если-бы”.

Но тут взгляд Усоппа падает на пустую тарелку Зоро, он только что доел капкейк, который Санджи сделал специально для него, чуть менее сладкий, чем для всех остальных, потому что знает - Зоро не ест сладкое, а еще Усопп думает, что Санджи обошел весь остров в поисках Зоро, когда тот потерялся в последний раз, что он всегда ищет его, и всегда находит.

Усопп думает о сегодняшнем случае во время завтрака: как Санджи улыбнулся, той легкой улыбкой, которую хранит специально для Зоро, всякий раз, когда тому нравится приготовленная Санджи еда. Перед тем, как Зоро поднял взгляд от еды, Санджи отвернулся и пропустил то выражение, с каким Зоро смотрел на него: словно у Санджи на спине сияли солнца и звезды. Как всегда, лишь на секунду позже, как всегда, разминуться на мгнове...

Усопп видит лодку, вечно покачивающуюся на волнах у берега, но никогда не поднимающую паруса, и выпаливает:

\- Боже, ДА ПОЦЕЛУЙТЕСЬ ВЫ УЖЕ.

Последний фейерверк с грохотом взрывается, освещая Зоро и Санджи, которые с одинаково озадаченными взглядами молча таращатся на Усоппа.

Усопп больше не в силах выносить этот замкнутый круг. Он многозначительно тыкает пальцами в этих двоих и говорит:

\- Да-да, вы меня слышали. Зоро, Санджи хочет быть с тобой. Санджи, судя по всему, Зоро тебя хочет. Так давайте уже разберемся с этим и дело с концом!

Зоро и Санджи кривятся почти одновременно, и Усопп в очередной раз бесится оттого, что они никогда не живут в согласии, за исключением вот таких моментов, как сейчас.

\- Что, не готовы взглянуть правде в лицо? Слушайте, мы все уже знаем. Я знаю, Нами знает, да даже Чоппер знает. И, клянусь, мы даже не станем возражать, если вы разберетесь со всем прямо здесь и сейчас…

\- Мы не станем сейчас целоваться, тут леди, - шипит Санджи.

\- И тем более Чоппер, - рычит Зоро.

\- ...на самом деле, можете совсем не сдерживать себя! - продолжает Усопп, - В смысле, не могу обещать, что Луффи не станет тыкать пальцем, но могу уверить вас, что остальные закроют на это глаза, если вы решите слегка распустить руки и…, - тут он резко останавливается, потому что слова Зоро и Санджи наконец-то доходят до его мозга и медленно, очень медленно обрабатываются.

Он поднимает глаза.

Зоро и Санджи, все еще стоя рядом друг с другом, прижимаясь плечами, хмуро смотрят на него сверху вниз. И по их виду нельзя сказать, что идея быть вместе и даже больше - идея об отношениях друг с другом вызывает у них отвращение.

\- Стоп, - Усопп сглатывает, - вы хотите сказать… хотите сказать, что так и поступите? Но позже? Когда рядом не будет Чоппера?

\- И леди тоже, - напоминает ему Санджи неодобрительным тоном, будто это самая важная деталь разговора, включая тот факт, что… факт, что...

\- То есть вы не против целоваться друг с другом? - со скрипом выдавливает Усопп.

Зоро и Санджи растерянно смотрят друг на друга, не столько рассерженные, сколько удивленные.

И каждая скрупулезно выстроенная Усоппом картинка относительно их взаимоотношений разбивается вдребезги, когда Санджи говорит:

\- Ну да, если ты не в курсе, именно так и поступают люди в отношениях.

Усопп слышит странный звук, и только через пару секунд до него доходит, что он сам же его и издал.

\- Вы… в самом деле не против, - повторяет Усопп, будто у слов прибавится смысла, если их повторить несколько раз.

Санджи морщится:

\- У тебя какой-то странный кинк на целующихся людей?

\- Мы все время целуемся перед Луффи, - между прочим добавляет Зоро, судя по всему, пытаясь как-то помочь, в то время, пока у Усоппа вся жизнь проносится перед глазами.

\- Они хотят целоваться друг с другом, - опять повторяет он, в этот раз обращаясь к остальным членам команды.

\- Да уж надо полагать! - смеется Луффи и, прежде чем Усопп успевает спросить его, _почему ты не сказал мне раньше и не избавил от страданий_ , Луффи широко улыбается и говорит: - Но не уверен, хотят ли они помогать друг другу что-то там делать со штанами, извини, Усопп!

\- Я говорила, что не хочу принимать участие в этом… бессмысленном начинании, - коротко замечает Робин, и это звучит зловеще и таинственно, но если переводить с ее языка, то получается “я же говорила”.

\- Это самая крутая супер-история любви, какую я слышал за всю неделю!  - Фрэнки, рыдая, правой рукой утирает слезы, а левой из ниоткуда достает гитару.

\- Может, тогда нам стоит сыграть дуэтом для этой славной пары? - в ответ Брук зеркальным движением достает свою скрипку.

Нами сидит на корабле в уголке, переживая что-то вроде экзистенциального кризиса. Чоппер суетится вокруг нее, вероятно, беспокоясь, что она подхватила какую-нибудь очередную чудную болезнь Гранд Лайна.

\- Я за добавкой,  - говорит Зоро в никуда, игнорируя развернувшуюся перед ним сцену, и - чтобы уж наверняка сломать картину мира Усоппа - легко чмокает Санджи в щеку, и уходит. Санджи раздраженно ворчит, но все равно - да, да - едва заметно наклоняется, подставляясь под поцелуй.

Зоро, проходя мимо Усоппа, похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Вы хотите целоваться друг с другом, - эхом вторит самому себе Усопп, ведь ну что еще ему остается?

Серенада, исполненная дуэтом из Фрэнки и Брука, звучит как проклятый саундтрек к кончине его многомиллионного бестселлера про историю любви. И к уничтожению его достоинства.

Ему действительно стоило задуматься пораньше. 

 

 +

 

САУЗЕНД САННИ, ВОРОНЬЕ ГНЕЗДО - НОЧЬ

Человек в белой рубашке и полосатом галстуке, САНДЖИ, рывком открывает дверь и запрыгивает в воронье гнездо. Он несет ПОДНОС С ЕДОЙ и ПОЛОТЕНЦЕ. Мечник, ЗОРО, ворчанием дает понять, что заметил его присутствие. Он только что завершил свою обязательную вечернюю тренировку и СИДИТ на одной из скамеек, что находятся в комнате.

ЗОРО

Сегодня не твое дежурство

 

Санджи протягивает Зоро полотенце.

САНДЖИ

Я в курсе, идиот. Не смог уснуть.

ЗОРО

Нами внизу.

 

В ответ откровенно раздраженный Санджи фыркает.

САНДЖИ

Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, то так и скажи.

 

Санджи собирается уходить, но Зоро УСПЕВАЕТ СХВАТИТЬ его за запястье.

ЗОРО

Я такого не говорил.

Зоро легко ТЯНЕТ его на себя, и Санджи садится рядом. А потом КЛАДЕТ голову Зоро на плечо.

САНДЖИ

Глупый маримо. Если ты заснешь со мной, то я тебя убью. Ты еще на дежурстве.

 

Зоро ничего не отвечает, но выпускает запястье Санджи и привычно обнимает его за плечи. Санджи довольно мычит и прижимается ближе к Зоро. Так и сидят они вместе, долго сидят. Так, как сидят всегда.

 

И хотя никто больше этого не видит, они оба УЛЫБАЮТСЯ.

 

САУЗАНД САННИ, МУЖСКАЯ КАЮТА - НОЧЬ

УСОПП, как и ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ЧЛЕНЫ КОМАНДЫ, продолжает спать, не замечая того, что происходит в вороньем гнезде.  

 

САУЗЕНД САННИ, ЖЕНСКАЯ КАЮТА - НОЧЬ

РОБИН убирает глаз и ухо, которые по ее воле оказались в вороньем гнезде, и оставляет двух мужчин наедине. 

Она УЛЫБАЕТСЯ и идет спать.


End file.
